1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method of producing an integrated circuit with a carbon nanotube (CNT) for use in the field of nanotechnology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current related art methods utilize previously prepared carbon nanotubes and manually micro-manipulate the carbon nanotubes into useful structures. The manual manipulation methods include utilizing a modified scanning probe microscope or utilizing electric fields to isolate the carbon nanotubes having desired electric properties. The isolated carbon nanotubes are then selected, removed, and utilized accordingly. Such manual methods are extremely slow and only suitable for the preparation of exploratory test structures, thereby limiting advances in the field of nanotechnology.
A method of producing an integrated circuit with a carbon nanotube is disclosed. The integrated circuit includes a source, a drain, and a gate. The source and the drain are positioned on the gate. The method includes the step of depositing a catalytic material onto at least one of the source and the drain. Next, the catalytic material is then subjected to chemical vapor deposition to initiate growth of the carbon nanotube. As such, the carbon nanotube extends from at least one of the source and the drain. The carbon nanotube is then bent toward the integrated circuit such that the carbon nanotube extends between the source and the drain. This renders the integrated circuit operable.
The CNTs of the subject invention exhibit a variety of desired electronic properties. The electronic properties depend on the diameter, number of walls, and defect density of the CNT. The method allows for the CNT to be positioned at specific locations on circuit structures to fulfill specific electronic functions such as forming electric interconnects, diodes and transistors. The subject invention allows for mass production of circuits having CNT connections due to the repeatability of making the circuits functional.